Violon
by laylou-miimi
Summary: "Cela faisait deux ans qu'il résonnait dans son esprit... Une lente litanie de question. Sans réponse."


Hello !

Alors voilà un OS qui m'est venu comme ça.

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Deux ans, deux longues années et le monde continuait de tourner. Londres fourmillait toujours de vie, même sous le ciel pluvieux qui la caractérisait. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas pour si peu, enfin quelques unes seulement s'étaient arrêtées à cette fatidique deux ans en arrière. Aujourd'hui la capitale Britannique avait brillé sous un soleil éclatant qui disparaissait petit à petit à l'horizon et entre les immeubles. Les passants rentraient chez eux après une journée de travail, certains sortaient faire la fête, d'autres erraient seulement en quête de quelque chose.

Sur Baker Street une silhouette trapue, blonde et marchant avec le poids de la vie sur ses épaules, se dirigeait d'un pas mis hésitant mis décidé vers le deux-cent vingt-et-un b. Arrêté devant la porte, la clef dans la main il eut soudain envie de reculer, de repartir, de faire demi-tour et d'aller oublier dans un bar. Mais quelque chose le retint, semblant venir de là où il n'était plus sûr de vouloir aller, une mélodie glissait dans l'air.

Il se décida alors à rentrer. Le son résonnait tremblant, presque fragile. Prêt à s'éteindre au moindre souffle. L'archet glissait sur les cordes dans un danse sensuelle, il pouvait très bien l'imaginer, alors qu'il n'était que dans l'entrée. La mélodie résonnait de l'étage et s'enfuyait par toute les ouvertures à sa disposition. Prenant une grande inspiration, il hésite, il accroche finalement son manteau et avance. La musique se fait lancinante à l'étage. La marche grince lorsqu'il y pose son pied. Il attrape la rampe et soudain alors que son second pied atteint la deuxième marche la musique s'arrête.

Il reste alors là, le pied en suspension et le doute l'envahissant. Avait-il rêvé ? Ces notes n'étaient-elles que dans sa tête ? Comme souvent ces derniers temps. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent comme hors du temps, quelques secondes immobiles, qui lui parurent être une éternité plus longue que celle de deux ans qui venait de s'écouler. Une éternité insoutenable qui le fit trembler. Les gouttes salées dans ses yeux ne commencèrent pas leurs courses au son de ces accords qui n'avait pas mal. Il était triste et nostalgique. Il continua son ascension lentement, mue par une inexplicable et irrépressible envie de le revoir. Il savait que c'était irréel et pas envisageable et pourtant il y cru. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

Il arriva devant la porte finalement, hésitant à nouveau avant de la pousser lentement. La scène lui fit perdre ses mots déjà peu nombreux à se former dans sa tête. La fenêtre de droite était la seule à être ouverte et laissait passer la seule source de lumière de la pièce, si on exceptait la lueur bleutée de la chaîne hifi qui jouait. Les raies de lumières faisaient apparaître des vagues de poussières dans tout l'appartement, semblant voltiger dans l'air en de petits flocons lumineux et gris. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur le canapé, là à sa droite s'y trouvait Mrs Hudson assise une couverture sur les genoux, les yeux fermés et sa tête reposant dans sa main au dessus de l'accoudoir droit, il n'aurait su dire si elle écoutait juste ou si elle dormait. Il fixa ensuite la chaîne posée sur leur petit bureau, les notes s'échappaient en effet de ses enceintes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait tellement cru. Les yeux bleus se brouillaient quand ils se posèrent sur une silhouette un violon dans les mains devant la fenêtre fermée. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche comme pour se prouver que non ce n'était pas lui, et hélas ce n'était définitivement pas lui, loin de là. Loin et pourtant si près, les gestes qui faisaient semblant de jouer étaient aussi gracieux que ceux qui avaient réellement fait vibrer ces cordes des années auparavant. L'expression troublée malgré les yeux fermées était évidente et si rare sur ce visage, la silhouette moins fine, moins longiligne et certainement pas drapé d'une robe de chambre en soie violette dégageait quelque chose de douloureux, de triste et d'infiniment coupable et cela brisa le cœur du blond qui retint un cri avant de s'effondrer, ses jambes ne le portant plus John s'avachit le long du chambranle de la porte. L'homme se retourna au bruit de la chute, il avait parfaitement entendu entré l'ex militaire mais avait préféré l'ignorer jusque là mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Il posa le violon sur le fauteuil où son frère avait tant de fois clamé son ennui, devant une série télé où tout était évident-question d'ourlets de jeans- ou encore en tirant dans le mur, et s'approcha de John. John qui pensait pouvoir surmonter la vision de cet appartement qu'il fuyait depuis deux ans. John qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. John qui sanglotait la tête dans ses bras enroulés autour des ses jambes remontées contre lui. John qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. John qui n'imaginait pas un jour voir Mycroft aussi dénué de masque froid et méprisant. Mycroft qui baissa le son du violon le plus bas envisageable sans l'éteindre. Mycroft qui ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour réconforter John. Mycroft qui avait beau eut dire était seul, terriblement. Mycroft qui ne savait pas comment s'adresser à un poisson rouge en temps normal alors pour le consoler...il avait beau être le Gouvernement Britannique, les services secrets, ou encore tout un tas d'autres fonctions top secrètes essentielles au bon fonctionnement du pays, là il se sentait totalement inutile. Assi à côté de John il fit ce qu'il avait vu faire de nombreuse fois dans ce genre de circonstance, il passa son bras autour des épaules de John et ceux même si la simple idée d'un contact physique le rebutait. John sursauta légèrement à ce contact mais se reprit et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres fines et il le remercia. Mycroft esquissa lui aussi un sourire, ses traits tirés s'adoucir. Ils restèrent là longtemps et finirent même par s'assoupir à leur tour. Tandis que Mrs Hudson se réveillait une cloche sonnait quelque part, Big Ben sonnait. Elle se redressa et réveillée-parce qu'elle dormait bien quand John était arrivé- elle observa autour d'elle. La musique s'était arrêté remarqua-t-elle, ainsi elle coupa la chaîne, elle aperçut ensuite le médecin et Mycroft et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un de ces sourires maternnalistes dont elle avait le secret. Elle récupéra la couverture que l'aîné des Holmes avait déposé sur ses genoux quand elle s'était endormit, il était aussi charmant que son cadet pensa-elle. Elle déposa ensuite le couverture sur Mycroft et John. La tête de ce dernier était venue s'échouer sur l'épaule du plus vieux qui souriait dans son sommeil. Son bras toujours autour des épaules du blond dans une étreinte. Leur expression respectives étaient précieuses. John avait les joues striées de sillons de larmes mais paraissait apaisé, Mycroft lui souriait et dégageait une expression sereine comme rare était ceux qui avait pu la voir.

"Il aurait probablement rit de cette scène-là très cher, murmura Mrs Hudson pour elle-même en ajustant la couverture.

-Sûrement, répondit Mycroft.

-Chut...dormez bien, répondit Mrs Hudson persuadé qu'il ne répondait pas spécialement à sa pensée énoncée à voix haute. Il parlait juste dans son sommeil."

Elle se releva et récupéra le plateau sur la table à côté du fauteuil de John. Elle descendit et bien qu'elle répétait qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante, elle fit du thé pour leur réveil en repensant à cette scène, persuadée qu'il aurait rit. A l'étage dans un demi sommeil Mycroft y pensait aussi. Il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement rit de l'épanchement de John, mais ça l'aurait flatté sûrement et attristé, il aurait sûrement rit du sentimentaliste de son grand frère, celui-là même qui lui avait un jour dit dans les couloirs froids d'une morgue que toute vie était amenée à prendre fin et tout cœur à être brisé et qu'être affecté n'était pas un avantage, loin de là. Il aurait été ému sûrement car il avait beau clamé être un sociopathe de haut niveau, il avait sauté pour sauvé ses amis, ses chers amis. Mycroft resserra alors son étreinte et sourit. Il avait beau dire vivre dans un monde de poissons rouges et s'ennuyer ferme en présence d'autrui, même de lui qu'il trouvait lent. Il veillerait sur Mrs Hudson et s'occuperait de John, prendrait soin de lui, discrètement la plupart du temps, dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il devait bien ça à Sherlock, à son petit frère chéri.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens;).


End file.
